Behind the Door
by AngelOfPastPresentAndFuture
Summary: The journey isn't done. This is the story of five people, five keyblades.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Manga or Anime that comes in this story

* * *

**_Behind the Door._**

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

Flashes . . .

Flashes of images . . .

Faster and faster . . .

Numbers appears, then words . . .

**_'Utter silence . . .'_ **

_**'A fragmented tale . . .'**_

_**'A world without you . . .'**_

_**'The eyes will close . . .'**_

Silence . . .

Then again:

**'_The memory beyond…'_**

Flashes . . .

Beyond recognition . . .

_'** XIII**_

_**Where is Sora . . ?**_

_**We must find him . . .'**_

A boy on a crossroad . . .

Choosing

_'** 12**_

_**(Ansems other report)**_

_**A creation born of ignorance . . .'**_

_****_

_**' 11**_

_**Behind the darkness / Door to the light'**_

_****_

_**' X**_

_**The Secret Place **_

_**"His voice . . . It's left me . . ."**_

_**"This time . . . I'll fight . . ."**_

Images of a girl, long, red hair flying on a breeze.

Her eyes are determined.

_'** 9**_

_**A world between = A forgotten world…**_

_**The Gathering . . .'**_

Atop a building, a man with shoulder-length hair.

A soft smile on his lips.

He's blindfolded.

**_'VIII_ **

_**The third enemy = Nobody . . .**_

_**"Who are the Nobody you ask?**_

_**They are the nonexistent . . .'**_

Beneath . . .

A figure . . .

Fighting . . .

Everywhere around her are the Heartless.

She holds something . . . A staff . . .

Magic whirls around.

_**'VII**_

_**ENDLESS**_

_**"What took you so long Kairi?"**_

_**"Can we do it? Against that? . . ."'**_

She notices the figure above her.

With a few steps she was at the building.

Destroying all the Heartless on her path.

Neglecting gravity, she jumps on the side of the building and runs up.

Straight up.

**_'HEARTLESS_ **

_**"We have come for you, my liege . . ."**_

_**"You are the source of all Heartless . . ."'**_

**__**

The blindfolded man jumps off the building.

In his hand appears a weapon.

Some kind of sword.

With a dragon-wing as blade.

They pass each other in midair, above a big screen.

It turns on.

_**' 6 **_

_**( XIII – Thirteenth Order)**_

_**Metamorphosis-**_

_****_

_**"Sora? . . ."**_

_**"Sora . . .Why? . . ."**_

_**"Your Highness! But why? . . .'**_

A boy appears.

Sky-blue eyes look around.

Brown hair spikes in all directions, ignoring all laws of gravity.

He smiles gently.

_**' Change . . .**_

_**The third key . . .'**_

The blindfolded man falls farther downwards, to the Heartless.

The girl runs to the top of the building.

On the screen appears the same boy, now older, he looks around.

Searching for something unknown.

In his hands appears a Key in a flash of light.

Next to him, a girl with silver colored hair appears.

In her hand she holds also a key.

_**' Something so simple . . .'**_

They look at each other and attack invisible opponents.

Working perfect together.

_'** 4 **_

**_End of The World_**

**__**

**_"What is this place? . . ."_**

**_"Is this the answer you've been looking for? . . ." _**

**_"This is the world in its true form."_**

**_"Maybe our journey meant nothing after all . . ."'_**

Figures appear from nowhere.

Five . . .

They come together under the starlit sky.

_**' 3**_

_**-Paradise'**_

Each one completely dressed in black.

Their faces were entire covered by a cap.

_**' We'll go together . . .'**_

The unknown walk together.

All of them in a black raincoats.

Two of them bear their hoods, their faces unseen.

The blindfolded man and the red-haired girl.

The boy and girl from the screen.

_**' Something so natural . . .'**_

Someone jumps down.

In his hands a Key.

The hold silver, the blade gold.

_**' II '**_

A desert beach.

Two people meet each other.

Lips move, but no words are heard. . .

_**' He looks just like you…'**_

The boy with brown, spiked hair flies above an ocean.

His eyes are closed.

After a wile, he disappears in the distance.

_**' Everything is coming back to me, the true…'**_

Now, . . . Only darkness . . .

Deeper and deeper . . .

Than nothing . . .

* * *

In the dark, a girl wakes up.

A perspiring face looks anxious around her.

Long silver hair hangs hanging entangled around her head.

Big purple eyes blink fast.

"It was a dream, just a dream, a nightmare."

She trembles.

Her words mean nothing.

It had been too real, to realistic.

After a wile she lies down again.

And falls back into a restless sleep.

* * *

_tbc_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the Anime or Manga that comes in this story.

* * *

**_Behind the Door._**

**__**

* * *

Chapter 1.

* * *

Spinning, with ease cuts the Keyblade through the Heartless. The Ultima Keychain hangs from the hilt. Every Heartless on its path pulverized. Far away yells are heard.  
  
"Firaga!"  
  
"Tornado!"  
  
Donald and Goofy, his partners. It had been four years, four years ago he had sealed the Door to Kingdom Hearts. Four years ago, he had defeated Ansem. . . . And four years ago , he had left Kairi. Together with Donald and Goofy, he had leaved her for his search at King Mickey and Riku. And still he hadn't found them. Still he hadn't found the Door to the Light. And even worse, the Heartless were back. He jumps into the air, catlike. Powerful combos rains down on the Heartless. Only the half of the Heartless still stood ground. Another attack. Only a few left. With an almost nonchalant strike all of them were destroyed. He didn't even sweated. A little bit farther stood Goofy, and Donald stood behind me.  
  
"Garwsh, Sora, that was quick." Goofy said happy.  
  
He probably was. Donald didn't say anything. He's his grumpy old self. Without saying a word, they continued their journey.  
  
A few days later, they had found Pluto with Mickey's letter. It said :  
  
_'Dear Donald, Goofy and Sora,  
  
It is time for me to tell you what I had to tell you already a long time ago . . You'll see, your real journey hasn't begun yet . . It will start when you reach the Door of Kingdom Hearts again . . . And I know, it's confusing, but in time you will understand . . . All I can say for now, is that you have to be careful . . . This is a text I found a wile ago, maybe it will give some courage:  
_  
_**Thinking of you, wherever you are.  
  
We pray for our sorrows to end,  
  
And hope that our hearts will blend.  
  
Now, I will step forward to realize this wish.  
  
.  
  
And who knows :  
  
Starting a new journey may not even be so hard  
  
And maybe it has already begun.  
  
.  
  
There are so many worlds,  
  
But they share the same sky-  
  
One sky, one destiny.  
**_  
.  
  
_And remember, there will always be a Door to The Light.  
  
Mickey  
  
P.S.: When you see Minnie, tell her I'm sorry.'  
_  
But nobody saw the little piece of paper that falls on the ground. Just before it blows away, you can see its contents :  
  
.  
  
_'Remember, Sora . . . You are the one who will open the door to the light.'  
_  
.  
  
Then it disappears out of sight, almost sadly dancing on an invisible breeze. Unseen by anyone.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" asks Goofy. "Isn't that obvious, you big palooka, we're going to search at that 'Door to Kingdom Hearts' again." Before Sora can say something, a light flares out from under him. Beside him, with Donald and Goofy happens the same. The light flares up, even more than before. So bright that you can't see at it, like the sun. When the light disappears, Sora, Goofy and Donald are gone. The only prove of them being there were their footprints.

* * *

How long had it been? How long had he been here? How long was it ago . . . That he had lost hope?  
  
Days?  
  
Weeks?  
  
Months?  
  
Years?  
  
The time here . . . you could only measure it with the length of you hair. So that's what I did. And still ... I didn't know it for sure. I lost hope in this endless darkness . . . or endless light. But this time, it was different. When I wake up, something was changed. Before me . . . A seeming, endless path, white in color, stretched out. And something inside me said, that there was more. And so I left. I left my despairs, my fears, my expirations, . . .  
  
"Sora . . .Kairi . . .I'm sorry."  
  
And I began my new journey. To what? I don't know . . . Within the darkness, the path continues forth. It was a winding path. From that point, the path disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Is this place, the world of the dead?"  
  
I walk down the unending road. Behind me, the path was no more, but the darkness spread. Staggering, I came to a stop. A bluish-white light covers my body.  
  
"I can't disappear yet. Not before I see Sora and Kairi again-"  
  
But when I step farther on the path, a voice could be heard :  
  
"Riku, can you hear me? I'll be there soon."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Riku looks over his shoulder. No one was there. But only darkness, spreading out.  
  
"One more Keyblade. I've obtained a Keyblade for the other side."  
  
"?" I didn't understand  
  
"I have been talking to you this whole time." "But your heart, which was concealed in darkness, caused you to resist and I couldn't reach you."  
  
"I don't know who you are but, what's happened to me?"  
  
Riku continues to stare into the darkness as he spoke.  
  
"Your heart conquered the darkness. But you couldn't regain your body. Because of that, in this side of darkness where hearts are gathered— Only your heart was left behind."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
"Here, where the door through which darkness can pass in and out of appears— Because we cannot go through the door, in order to close the door from both sides, five keys and five hearts are needed.  
  
Two Keys of Hearts.  
  
Two Keys of Worlds.  
  
One Key of both, Heart and World.

Perhaps you too, like Sora, come for this. Perhaps it is Destiny."  
  
Riku looks at the continuing path before him.  
  
"Destiny---. You seem to know everything, don't you? So, I have one thing I want you to tell me . . ."  
  
Riku confronts the voice in the darkness as he spoke.  
  
"Are Sora and Kairi safe?"  
  
"You personally should be able to feel their hearts. How they are perceived by you-- depends on your heart."  
  
Riku saw Sora's figure. He opens his closed eyes. He felt the thing smoldering inside him . . . finally disappear.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I felt his presence leave me, but it was nothing. My hope had been restored.  
  
"Sora, Kairi, I will find you. . ."  
  
When he says that, a light appears in his hands. A Keyblade appears. It's a Kingdom Key. The weapon is totally silver, with a hilt of gold.  
  
"Mickey's Keyblade?!"  
  
Then I realize something; it had been Mickey's voice.  
  
"So, it is my destiny . . .oh well, lets start."  
  
And he disappears in the darkness, following his path, his destiny.

* * *

Four years . . .  
  
Already four years . . .  
  
"I miss him . . ."  
  
Her voice shakes a little, as if she was holding back tears. Her long, red hair flies on the breeze. Sadly she looks out over the ocean. When she looks up at the starlit sky, she sees a falling star. ". . . But . . .The worlds aren't connected anymore . . . This can't happen . . . .Oh Sora, where are you, I miss you so much . . .You'll come back, right? . . ." She walks to the Paoputree. Quietly she looks at the sunset. Behind her, a girl comes closer. "Kairi?" Her voice sounds questioning. "Yes Selphie, what is it?" "You've been acting so strange lately." "I do?" "Yeah, but that isn't why I came . . ." "Kairi turns around. Curiosity is writhen on her face. "Why than?" "I found something, a staff. And a letter with your name on it." She gave them to Kairi. Quickly she opens them.  
  
_Dear Kairi,  
  
Danger is coming.  
  
That's why we write this letter.  
  
You will have to leave the island, and search for Riku, Sora and three other Keybearders.  
  
You path will become clearer, when you're on your way.  
  
The Staff, it's called The Hearts Staff for you're a Princess of Hearts, will help you on your search.  
  
You can open portals with it to other worlds.  
  
We wish you much luck on your journey,  
  
Aurora.  
_  
Sadly she looks at her best friend. "Sorry Selphie, I am going to leave you guys." "What!!! . . . Why?" She sounds so sad. "I'm going to look for Sora and Riku." "Oh . . ." Selphie wraps her arms around her friend. "Good luck, I hope, come back soon, okay?" "I'll try." She spins her Staff around. White light gathers around it, flashes up and disappears. Kairi is nowhere to be seen. Selphie still stands there, tears are gathering in here eyes. "Come back soon okay?!" Than she turns around and leaves the little island. Behind her the sun is now totally disappeared.  
  
-Tbc-


End file.
